Et toi mon frère
by FlyingSeaweed
Summary: Ou l'histoire de deux frères, deux nations, qui font des conneries pour se sauver l'un l'autre. C'est une fic plutôt sérieuse (et triste, je vous aurai prévenus) en fait, juste que je suis nulle en résumé. Voilà.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, gentes gens !

J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster cette fiction... Elle est relativement longue, et ne devait au début servir de script que pour un doujinshi, mais (...j'ai le syndrome de la flemme au bout de cinq planches de brouillon) je l'aime comme ça, et puis. Bref. XD Il y a logtemps que je l'ai en tête, mais l'écart entre les chapitres peut être assez long, donc désolée d'avance. _

Je ne dirai donc rien au niveau des couples, mais il y aura présence d'Autriche/Hongrie, et d'Allemagne/Italie sans doute. Seulement, pour eux deux, ça risque de rester au stade de sous-entendu, l'objectif de cette fiction n'étant pas de mettre l'accent sur les couples. C'est aussi une fic' pleine de faits historiques. Et de purs et innocents sentiments fraternels... Que ce préambule est commercial dites-moi 8'D Ne fuyez pas XD

Bref chère lectrice (ou cher lecteur, sait-on jamais), désolée pour la "courteur" du chapitre, et... Enjoy, hein uwu

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya o/

**Rating : **J'ai mis T, juste au cas où (et sous réserve de prochains chapitres plus... violents, genre des scènes de guerre tout ça tout ça)

* * *

Les environs de la porte de Brandebourg sont plutôt calmes, ce dix-huit janvier là. La ville entière de Berlin est recouverte d'un voile brumeux, qui semble figer les gens et les choses comme le ferait de la glace. On se croirait dans une ville fantôme, s'il n'y avait pas quelques éclats de voix qui parvenaient d'un bout de la rue à l'autre, des ronronnements de moteurs qui s'éloignent, et un bruit de pas, bien clair et rythmé, qui résonne sur les pavés. Le soleil est encore bas, à vrai dire. Il y a quelques touristes aux alentours, ils doivent s'être perdus. Du regard, ils cherchent quelqu'un susceptible de les aider. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas pressé, patient et compréhensif envers leur allemand appris à la va-vite, et qui sache précisément quel chemin ils devraient emprunter pour se rendre à l'opéra… Ils ont de l'espoir, les petits touristes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils se précipitent sur le grand homme blond qui arpente la place, un bouquet de fleurs et un gâteau sous le bras. Il doit bien savoir, et puis, il a l'air du coin.

Ludwig soupire. Le groupe de touristes en doudounes épaisses s'éloigne déjà, heureux d'avoir pu trouver son chemin, après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour son rendez-vous avec sa petite amie. C'est vrai que le bouquet de fleurs portait un peu à confusion… Mais ce n'était pas de ce genre d'affaire dont il venait s'occuper. Il aurait même préféré, car cela aurait présagé une journée heureuse, et tant d'autres par la suite… Mais enfin. Ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, il était probablement la personne qui connaissait le mieux Berlin. Enfin, s'ils pouvaient éviter de le déranger après… La Porte de Brandebourg n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres, et il n'a pas vraiment envie de s'interrompre par la suite.

Il pénètre à l'intérieur du monument. Après toutes ces années, à chaque fois qu'il y va, c'est comme un frisson. Un frisson face à la beauté de la chose, de son architecture magistrale. De la volonté de ceux qui l'ont bâtie. De tout ce que cette porte représente. Le passé glorieux de la Prusse, les années sombres du troisième Reich, la longue séparation des deux Allemagne. De tout ce que cette porte lui rappelle comme souvenirs. Quand il passait avec son frère et le Kaiser au milieu de la porte. Les innombrables fois qu'il l'avait retrouvé là, un peu pantelant. Et puis…

S'il pouvait éviter de se remémorer les plus douloureux souvenirs maintenant, ce ne serait pas mal, tout compte fait. Il sait bien pourquoi il évitait de venir là la plupart du temps. Ordinairement, c'était juste lors du nouvel an, pour admirer le feu d'artifice avec Feliciano, Elizaveta et Roderich… Et même dans ces cas-là, il évitait de rester. Il ressent à cet endroit un réel manque, plus que n'importe où ailleurs, et encore après toutes ces années. Des fois, Ludwig se demandait s'il oublierait un jour. S'il parviendrait à surmonter cette douleur. Il marche encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver de l'autre côté du monument, vers l'ancien Berlin-Est, qui était à présent vivant, comme sa moitié Ouest. Les deux moitiés ne formaient à nouveau qu'une seule ville, après tout.

Il savait bien que la destruction du mur, puis la réunification avaient été une réelle joie pour tous, lui inclus. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux valu que ces deux évènements n'aient pas eu lieu, parfois.

Ludwig avait pris, comme chaque année, un congé spécial pour ce jour-là. Il devait bien évidemment expliquer chacune de ses absences à sa Chancelière, mais le dix-huit janvier ne posait pas de problème. Et s'il y en avait un, elle s'arrangeait toujours. Elle savait bien à quel point cette journée était importante pour Ludwig, et ce, comme tous les Chanceliers avant elle. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de laisser la lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa naissance, le temps d'un journée, de se laisser aller à ses sentiments comme le ferait un homme normal. Elle, et le gouvernement étaient aussi là pour ça, après tout. Pour assumer un peu de sa charge. Pour apporter leur soutien à leur bien-aimé pays.

Une dernière vérification à son téléphone, personne n'avait essayé de le contacter. Deux petits messages attendent leur heure de gloire. Il les consulte rapidement.

« N'oublie pas le repas de ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, nous sommes en bonne voie. –Roderich

P.-S. : Elizaveta te passe le bonjour. »

« Ve ~ Germania ! Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot ce matin ! Je ferai comme tu as dit, mais je te laisserai quand même des tortellini pour quand tu rentreras ! N'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler si tu veux ~ Ciao ~ »

Rien de bien important. Il soupire et éteint son téléphone avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Des badauds traînent un peu autour du monument, de plus en plus à force que l'heure avance.

Il regarde encore la rue en face de lui, puis finit par s'asseoir en tailleur au pied d'une des larges colonnes doriques qui soutiennent la voûte de la Porte, déposant gâteau emballé et bouquet de fleurs par-dessus, devant lui. Des murmures des passants. Des pas. Des bruits de moteurs. Le vent qui s'engouffre dans le monument et siffle et glace jusque les os. Un écho lointain, peut-être rêvé, d'un hymne glorieux. Toujours la même mélodie chaque fois qu'il vient. Ludwig s'autorise un petit sourire alors qu'il ferme les yeux, un peu douloureusement, assailli par les souvenirs.

« Alles zum Geburstag glücklich… Mein Bruder. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya o/

Voilà donc, chapitre deux o/ C'est à ce moment que les choses sérieuses commencent, dirons nous.

Je pense publier mes chapitres à dix jours d'intervalle (ça fait neuf depuis le premier chapitre ? M'en fous, j'suis une bille en calcul 8D), peut-être à quinze... ça dépend de beaucoup de choses, notamment de si j'ai la foi de m'atteler rapidement à la suite XD

Que dire d'autre... Bonne lecture, et puis, laissez-moi une review (même négative, du moment que ça peut améliorer la fic, ou me motiver à la continuer =w=), je vous mangerai pas ! 8D

* * *

C'était quand le bruit de pas, mesuré, rythmé comme celui d'un soldat, avait disparu de son rêve qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Son rêve n'était pas bien joyeux. Il revoyait encore de son cauchemar des figures effrayées d'inconnus en uniforme, l'éclat éblouissant du feu qui avait imprimé sa rétine, un vieil homme moustachu, à l'air autoritaire, qui lui disait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre par-dessus les hurlements déchirants et le fracas des canons.

Ceux qui gisaient à terre, ceux qui y tombaient, ceux qui se relevaient, la rapière pleine de sang… Tous, morts comme vivants, tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lentement, ils répétèrent ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme. Leur murmure commun était incompréhensible. Ils recommencèrent, encore et encore, le regard vitreux. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge lorsqu'il voulut hurler, et ce fut encore pire. Personne ne l'aiderait. Il allait mourir ici... Et il avait commencé à entendre ce bruit de pas, si léger tout d'abord qu'il avait cru que le vent jouait au loin dans les tentures. Ce bruit offrait quelque chose de tangible auquel se raccrocher. Il se ressaisit. Il s'était enfui, avec une seule pensée en tête : récupérer le tableau. Pas un des soldats, quelque uniforme qu'il portait, n'esquissa un geste, même s'ils continuaient de le suivre de leurs yeux vides. Le tableau. C'était la seule chose qui importait à présent. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre, il devait juste échapper à ce massacre…

Il courait, le coeur au bord des lèvres, en essayant de fixer son attention sur un point à l'horizon. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde savoir sur quoi il s'appuyait dans sa course. Il trouva son tableau sous une tente écroulée. La toile était noire de suie, mais il était certain que c'était elle. Il était trop tard pour chercher le bout de tissu qu'il aurait voulu prendre avec. Alors qu'il reprenait sa course, il tenta d'essuyer la toile. Elle restait noire. Peu importe combien il s'acharnait. Prenant peur, il lança la toile sur le côté de sa route, le plus loin qu'il put, pris de regrets en pensant à ce qu'elle représentait –que représentait-elle, d'ailleurs ?- et continua de courir, courir, courir…

Tout devenait noir autour de lui. Noir comme la toile qu'il avait jetée. Le bruit de pas de faisait plus présent, plus fort, à mesure que plus rien n'existait autour… Ce bruit était sévère, mais rassurant. Il lui inspirait la confiance, la sûreté d'un refuge.

Puis, ce bruit s'était arrêté, et il avait ouvert les yeux instinctivement, pour le chercher.

Il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, une chambre d'adulte, certainement. Une chandelle vacillante éclairait des murs recouverts de bois et des tentures d'écarlate dont les reflets trouvaient mille couleurs. Il repoussa le lourd édredon de plumes et descendit du lit.

La pièce n'était pas beaucoup meublée, à peine une table, celle sur laquelle la chandelle était posée, et où trônait un petit tas parfaitement plié de vêtements. Ils semblaient être à sa taille. Il se débarrassa donc de la tenue de nuit trop grande qu'il portait pour enfiler chemise, chaussettes blanches et culotte courte, sans oublier d'attacher les bretelles, avant de tâter les murs à la recherche de la porte. Il la trouva enfin, près d'une paire de chaussures qu'il enfila avant de s'aventurer au-dehors, et la poussa doucement.

Le jour était haut. Dans le couloir vitré, il entendait des échos de voix, et se dirigea vers eux. S'il y avait des gens, ils pourraient certainement lui dire ce qu'il faisait là. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour recoiffer sa tignasse blonde à l'aide du reflet que lui offrait le verre, afin de tout de même être présentable. Qui savait sur qui il allait tomber ? Il en profita pour s'observer un peu. Une vraie bouille de gamin... Et un air innocent avec ses grands yeux bleus en plus de cela. D'ici, il entendait mieux la discussion. C'était du haut-allemand qui résonnait sur les murs de pierre. Les deux interlocuteurs avaient chacun des accents caractéristiques, ceux, plutôt doux de Vienne pour l'un, et ceux plus rudes des terres du nord pour l'autre. Mais la langue ne changeait que peu, il pouvait alors suivre aisément le fil, ce qui aurait sûrement été impossible s'ils avaient tous les deux parlé dans leur dialecte respectif. D'après les intonations, il s'agissait d'une dispute. Il s'approcha.

« Puisque je te dis que ce gosse sera bien mieux sous ma garde ! » s'exclama une voix un peu rauque.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que cet enfant devienne une brute comme toi. » fit une voix calme. « Tu ne vis que pour la guerre, c'est là le destin que tu souhaites à ton frère ? Réfléchis un peu !

- Parce que tu crois que le faire devenir une sorte d'aristocrate désordonné, bon à ne faire que des gâteaux et des musiques niaises, lui servirait peut-être ?

- Je ne te permets pas, Prusse… »

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, ayant entendu son bruit de pas, pourtant léger.

« Ah, tu es donc debout finalement ! On allait finir par s'inquiéter, après plusieurs jours, tout de même… »

Il avait d'abord cru que c'était un vieil homme, à cause de ses cheveux d'un blanc presque argenté comme en ont les personnes âgées. Mais non, c'était un jeune homme en face de lui. Sa peau était d'une teinte pâle, les traits de sa mâchoire carrée et de son nez droit lui étaient familiers, et les pupilles de ses yeux sévères étaient colorées d'un rouge carmin impressionnant. Il portait un uniforme militaire. Quelqu'un avec cette allure pouvait-il être vraiment amical ? Il tremblait un peu, mais le cachait du mieux qu'il le put. Si seulement il avait su quoi lui répondre…

« Cesse de tourmenter cet enfant… Viens, nous allons rentrer à la maison. Ils t'attendent là-bas, et ce n'est pas ton changement de nom qui…

- Oh, ferme la, Öst. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin. »

Ledit Öst était du même âge à peu près que son compagnon, voire plus jeune ; ou bien était-ce la teinte blanche des cheveux de l'autre qui le vieillissait. Il était plus petit, et habillé richement, mais comme un civil, ce qui lui donnait un air moins imposant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient chassés de son front, et une mèche rebelle lui donnait un air presque négligé. Il avait des yeux presque aussi étranges que l'autre, d'un violet profond, et un visage plus doux.

L'enfant, quant à lui, nageait en pleine confusion. Depuis quand avait-il changé de nom ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Il lui avait parlé d'une maison, de gens qui l'attendaient, mais…

« Excusez-moi, messieurs… »

Ils se figèrent tous deux d'un coup, manifestement surpris.

« Tu- Tu peux nous appeler par nos noms, tu sais. » lança celui en uniforme.

« Je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli en vous témoignant de la familiarité… » protesta le garçon. « Je ne vous connais pas, après tout. »

Les deux hommes avaient longtemps débattu, laissant le garçon seul. Il s'était beaucoup ennuyé pendant ce temps-là, et avait fini par empoigner le premier livre qu'il trouvait. Öst, ou plutôt Österreich de son nom complet, ou Autriche, était finalement revenu le voir, pour lui présenter des excuses tout d'abord, même s'il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi.

« Je n'ai plus de foyer à t'offrir… Si tu rentres, ce sera pire pour nous tous, toi compris. Et si tu veux devenir une grande nation… Il te faudra l'appui de ton frère, quoi que je puisse en dire. Tu dois apprendre à te défendre. Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

Et il était parti sans un mot de plus. L'enfant ne comprenait absolument rien, si ce n'était qu'il allait devoir vivre avec l'homme à l'aspect terrifiant. Cela lui était égal, après tout. Si la couleur pourpre de ses yeux l'avait surpris au départ, il n'en avait plus peur. Et puis, si c'était réellement mieux pour lui…

« Bien… Tu viens ? » l'interpella la voix rauque.

Il posa le livre, à moitié lu, et rejoignit calmement son aîné. Il l'emmenait pour une visite guidée du château. Il lui montra les jardins, les couloirs austères, s'aventura dans les corridors avec lui. Et il lui parlait, inlassablement.

« Je ne sais pas si l'autre empaffé t'en a parlé…

- L'autre empaffé, c'est Öst ? » demanda innocemment l'enfant en grignotant quelque chose que lui avait donné l'autre. Il n'était pas si sévère qu'il n'y paraissait, finalement.

« Ne lui dis surtout pas que je l'appelle comme ça, il serait capable d'écrire un opéra tragique en réponse à une offense pareille. Enfin… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure, mais je pensais être de mon devoir que de t'informer que tu es mon petit frère. (il rit) C'est un bien grand mot. Avec nous, les histoires de familles sont plutôt compliquées… C'est plutôt long à expliquer…

- Mais vous êtes mon frère quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, mais tutoie-moi, que diable ! Ou je croirai que tu es plutôt un lointain cousin en vacances ! » pesta le militaire. « Pas croyable, des gosses comme ça !

- V... Tu me diras comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bien entendu, voyons, sourit le plus vieux en posant sa main sur la tête de son benjamin. On m'appelle Preussen. Prusse, Prussia, dans d'autres langues... Mais pour toi, mon petit frère, je vais faire une exception. Tu ne devras le dire à absolument personne. »

Le gamin hocha la tête, promit, jura.

« Mon vrai prénom, c'est Gilbert, » déclara-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « C'est là le nom que m'a donné ma mère quand je suis né.

- Ta mère ? Ce n'est pas la même que la mienne ?

- C'est là que commencent les histoires compliquées dont je t'ai parlé… »

Ils n'étaient pas des êtres humains ordinaires. Gilbert, comme Autriche, et lui-même, vivaient bien plus longtemps que les personnes normales. Parce qu'ils contenaient en eux les espoirs de leur peuple, ses aspirations, ses choix, et ne vivaient que pour lui, que par lui.

Ils étaient des nations.

Rien ne permettait, de prime abord, de les considérer comme différents des êtres humains. Ils étaient nés parmi eux et grandissaient parmi eux, parlaient leur langue, partageaient leurs espoirs, leurs désirs, leurs valeurs et leurs idéaux. Ils travaillaient avec eux, souffraient avec eux, chantaient avec eux, combattaient avec eux, et mouraient lorsqu'ils avaient fini d'y croire.

La nation ne naissait que lorsqu'un désir d'indépendance, de liberté naissait de son peuple. Elle naissait, comme n'importe quel enfant, mais sa croissance était bien plus lente. Elle ne dépendait que de l'acharnement des hommes à faire de leur nation ce qu'elle devait être. Il arrivait qu'une nation en devenir reste plusieurs siècles à l'état d'enfant, avant de grandir. Son vieillissement également dépendait du peuple, comme son état de santé.

« Nous sommes les enfants du peuple de la Germanie, et nos peuples sont proches, géographiquement comme mentalement, c'est pourquoi j'affirme que nous sommes frères. D'ailleurs, on se ressemble un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il se sentait un peu coupable. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait dire son prénom à lui aussi, ou s'il l'avait totalement oublié, en plus du reste. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir rendre à son frère la faveur qu'il lui avait faite en lui offrant son prénom…

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse retrouver ta mère pour lui demander, (les yeux de Gilbert semblèrent alors un peu tristes lorsqu'il lui dit cela) alors on n'aura qu'à en trouver un autre.

- Si c'est toi qui me le trouves, je veux bien ! » s'exclama la jeune nation, les yeux pétillants.

Gilbert parut réfléchir.

« Il y a un prénom, un peu commun dans nos pays, mais que j'aime beaucoup… »

Le gosse ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Qu'il lui dise, par pitié…

« … Ludwig. Qu'est-ce que…

- Adopté ! » fit le plus jeune en hochant fébrilement la tête, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il avait coupé la parole à la grande nation.

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur. Le soleil se couchait. Une domestique vint les chercher, échevelée. Elle avait dû parcourir la moitié des jardins au pas de course avant de les trouver ici. Elle les pria de venir manger, ce qu'ils firent avec enthousiasme. Gilbert entreprit, avant que son jeune frère ne s'endorme, de lui remémorer les évènements historiques passés. Même s'il était à présent la Confédération Germanique, créée par France à la place du Saint Empire Germanique, il se devait de connaître son passé, pour pouvoir agir en conséquence. Mais il ne lui donna que la version de l'historien ; le reste serait de la tâche d'Öst, s'il en avait décidé ainsi.

Il s'assoupit cependant bien tôt, alors que son frère s'employait à lui narrer d'épiques batailles. Gilbert eut un sourire attendri avant de le border, puis s'en alla reposer le livre qui illustrait ses propos là où il l'avait trouvé. Qu'il se repose donc, il aurait tout le temps de voir cela plus tard…

Le lendemain débuterait une longue période d'apprentissage pour le jeune Ludwig.


End file.
